Mi Princesa
by BraBriefCordoba
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado. Bra, ya no es una niña y, va a casarse. Vegeta, no se siente bien al ver a su pequeña yéndose. Sin embargo, este acontecimiento, le hace recordar todos los momentos vividos junto a su princesa. ONE SHOT.


Mi Princesa

¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan guapa? ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió lo suficientemente madura para decidir qué hacer con su vida?

-Voy a casarme…- Me dijo ese día en que todo cambió.

Primero, fue aceptar que ese insecto débil se proclamara su "novio" y ahora esto.

Ella, ella que es… Que es tan frágil. Es una rosa que hay que proteger y, se va. Va a irse lejos, muy lejos. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante tal proclamación? Nadie va a estar a la altura de una Princesa Saiyajin, mucho menos si esa princesa es mi hija.

Mi hija, aun recuerdo el día que tuve que aceptarlo. Fue difícil, yo quería otro niño. Otro varón que me llenara de orgullo. Trunks, preadolescente, ya ni se fijaba en entrenar o en volverse más fuerte. Era por eso que me ilusioné con la noticia. Nunca le dije a Bulma mi deseo. Sólo lo guardé en silencio como la mayoría de las cosas.

Realmente quería un niño con apariencia saiyajin, ojos negros, cabello negro y crespo. Sin embargo, que gran sorpresa me llevé.

-¡Es una niña!- Gritaba eufórica la enfermera. -¡Señor! ¡Es papá de una maravillosa niña!-

Fue tan... Tan drástico. ¿Qué haría con una niña? ¡Una débil mujer! ¡Dah! Ese día no pude estar feliz. Me fui al recibir la noticia. Sí, Bulma, se enojó conmigo. Como era de esperarse, como siempre lo hace.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Si ella sabía que deseaba con ansias ese gran varón que Trunks jamás fue. Él, sólo se interesaba en muchachas y en los estudios. Sobre todo, influenciado por el imbécil del hijo de Kakarotto.

Todavía recuerdo el primer día que la vi. Fue una semana después de su nacimiento. Ella, sólo lloraba y lloraba. Bulma, debía atenderla todas las noches. Era insaciable.

BL: -¡Ve tú!- Me gritó esa noche con toda furia. -¡Toda la semana fui yo! ¡Ni siquiera la has visto desde que nació! ¡VE!-

¿Cómo podía negarme? Sus gritos me hacen chillar los oídos. Preferí irme de ahí antes que la cabeza me explotase.

Entré lentamente a la habitación. Aunque, sus alaridos se escuchaban desde la montaña Paoz, seguramente. Traté de no hacer ruido, pero, al parecer, con sólo abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de mi presencia. De inmediato, se calmó.

Fui hasta la cuna y vi su rostro. La luna llena de esa noche, entrando por la ventana, se reflejaba en esos inmensos ojos azules. Era preciosa. Era una princesa.

Estaba en calma, en paz. Mirándome, como queriendo decir tantas cosas. Extendió sus manos, muy suavemente. Quería que la tuviera en mis brazos. Sabía que su mirada me lo decía.

La tomé lentamente y la apoyé sobre mi pecho. Era tan frágil, tan pequeña. Era un símbolo de todas las batallas ganadas. Era mi trofeo, mi recompensa.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer este regalo? Sí, según recordaba, siempre fui un maldito desgraciado. Un ser sin escrúpulos, capaz de todo. Sin una pizca de compasión. Sin embargo, más allá de todo lo malo que pude haber sido en algún momento, hoy la vida me regalaba ese instante. Ese pequeño pedazo de cielo. Una princesa...

Fue ahí que uní mi vida con la suya, poniéndola por encima de cualquier cosa.

Se ve tan feliz en las fotos. Pero, no puedo. No puedo no sentir esto. ¡Qué sentimiento tan absurdo!

El horizonte, se ve tan alejado. El desierto a mi lado, mi única compañía ahora. Aquí estoy, solo, como siempre lo estuve.

¿Ella me recordará? ¿Ella querrá venir a verme?

"-No seas tan exagerado. Bra, vendrá siempre. Se casará, no se irá a vivir a otro planeta.-" Suele decirme Bulma. Entre mujeres se entienden mejor. Eso creo...

Cuando el día de la boda llegó, todos estaban tan contentos. Riendo como los insectos que son. ¡Bah! ¡Me dan lástima!

Tuve que vestir un estúpido traje negro. Pero, a pesar de todo, ella se veía radiante. Su sonrisa lo decía todo, estaba muy feliz.

En un momento, pude verlas a esas dos mujeres, juntas. Las dos, una al lado de la otra, mirándose, cómplices. Son tan bellas. Tan iguales.

B: -¿Qué sucede, papá?- Me preguntaba, inocente, al ver como yo las miraba.

No dije nada, sólo corrí un mechón de su cabello que escondía un poco su rostro. Ella, me lanzó una sonrisa, junto con una mirada que lo decía todo. No quise nada más. Nada.

Su primera palabra fue: Papi. Su primer dibujo, fue para mí. Uno que, aunque Bulma no lo sabe, lo dejo guardado en el último cajón del buró. Ella, jamás revisa ese. Sé que no lo encontrará. Cada dibujo, cada regalo, cada artesanía hecha en la escuela, cada cosa la guardo allí.

El primer día de escuela, el primer raspón, las primeras riñas con su hermano que la molestaba siempre. ¿Cuántos castigos se llevó Trunks por haberla hecho llorar? La lección de vuelo y, algunas lecciones de lucha. Sin embargo, ella siempre lo dijo:

-¡Papá! ¡Yo soy una princesa! ¡Las princesas no pelean! ¡Eso es para niños!-

Luego de eso, no volví a enseñarle artes marciales. Sólo sabía lo básico.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche? Soñé que el coco venía por mí.- Balbuceaba con su osito favorito y los ojos lastimosos.

-¡Cuéntame la historia del príncipe saiyajin, papi!-

Su historia favorita era esa. La del príncipe malvado que encontró una princesa que rompió el hechizo de maldad. La historia está algo cambiada, obviamente, pero sus ojos brillaban cada vez que la oía.

Ella se iría hoy y, eso que queda, son sólo los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de una bella vida bien vivida.

La observo nuevamente. Esa risa contagiosa. Aunque mi rostro no muestre expresión, me siento feliz por ella.

¿Por qué no puedo? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente aceptar el hecho de que se irá? Ya no es una niña, tengo que aceptarlo. ¡Debo aceptarlo! Un enorme vacío se hace presente en mí.

Fui hasta la habitación que ella abandonaría ese día. No había empacado todo aun. Es tan despistada a veces.

Todavía podía oler su perfume favorito. Los pósters en las paredes, algunos retratos y, una foto en especial. Especial para mí. Eso era lo que venía a ver.

Me senté en el borde de la cama con el cuadro en mis manos. Ella y yo. Nunca me gustó tomarme fotos, pero cuando ella me lo pedía, no iba a negarme. Tan sólo cinco años tenía cuando la tomamos. Observándola, me adentré en mi mundo.

-¿Papá?- Oí. Al mirar, ella estaba ahí, con una veta de preocupación en su rostro. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

No le respondí, yo sé que ella sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus ojos. Ella, quiso ocultarse, pero no lo logró. Me abrazó fuertemente. Quedé helado.

-¿Papi? Cuéntame una vez más la historia del Príncipe Saiyajin y la Princesa-

La observé extrañado y sonreí de lado.

Ella, hoy ya no está conmigo. Ya tiene su vida hecha. Ha pasado tiempo de eso, sin embargo, para mí, es y seguirá siendo mi princesa...

**FIN**


End file.
